Black Hiver
The Black Hiver is a "voodoo rabbit ass" from the depths of YouTube Poop. He appears in MobrosStudios's video Skellington's Revenge as the main villain of the video. He is known for be the most evil and original villain in YouTube Poop World. He was formerly Bugs Bunny, but driven by insanity and anger, he became what you see now. Role He was summoned by Jack Skellington to help him take over Christmas Time. He then agreed but with a secret devilish goal to take over Halloween without Jack knowing. Using his own dimension as his base, he teleports SpongeBob, Patrick, Heavy and the other characters there. From there on, Jack tries to make Christmas his own as Black Hiver attacks the group with the help of his army. With the pass of the time, the Black Hiver kills and devours the protagonist's souls, gaining more and more power. Jack tells Santa Claus that the Black Hiver will be the ruler of Halloween just for this year. Later, after killing all the protagonists, SpongeBob reaches the Jack and convinces him to stop his evil misdeeds. However, the Black Hiver appears and orders Jack to destroy SpongeBob, but Jack refuses to help him anymore, Black Hiver enraged tries to kill Jack and SpongeBob. When he kills SpongeBob he proclaims Halloween is his now and forever, he enjoys his insured victory, but not before Jack releases the souls inside his lower half of his body and the souls try to stop him. Black Hiver tries to attack Jack, but SpongeBob's soul saves Jack, allowing Jack to enchant the final words of his reverse summon. The Black Hiver is destroyed and at the same time is permanently sealed. Personality The Black Hiver is evil, murderous, sadistic and demonic, as he wants to conquer and rule Halloween. He was able to destroy his own allies in order to ensure his evil plan of conquest. While showing no signs of remorse, the Black Hiver shows that he is much like any other demon. He always seem happy at suffering and torment, which is proven by his insane laughter throughout the video. He only focuses on his goals, and will stop at nothing to make them happen. Goals His only real goal is to rule Halloween and kill Jack. He seems to be happy to follow Jack's orders until the near end of the video, where he proves to make his own: kill everyone that interfers with his true plan. Powers and Abilities The Black Hiver has a lot of power when going into battle. He can create his own minions to follow him in his evil plan, as he was able to turn Scout and Soldier into robots and Fluttershy into an icy demon with chainsaws for hands. He can steal and devour the souls of his enemies, and these souls will give him more power. He can control matter and create objects that will serve as weapons (such as a yule log from his palm). He also has the ability to disguise as other people (How he was Bugs Bunny at the beginning). However, the Black Hiver can be temporarily disabled if he comes into contact with water, as SpongeBob was able to knock him down temporally with an icy cold ball of popcorn. He may also be destroyed by the same book Jack used to summon him, only if his summoning words are reversed. Trivia *Black Hiver is considered the most evil villain in YouTube Poop. *He was formerly Bugs Bunny. *When the Hiver is first introduced to the viewer, the video references The Legend Of Zelda Boss Fights by adding white text that says, "BLACK HIVER: SADISTIC HOLIDAY DEMON." *He was voiced by Alistair McGowan, the same voice actor who voiced The Dollmaker in Alice Madness Returns. *Black Hiver is one of the sons of Satan. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Monsters Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Bosses Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:RISD Category:Satanists